Commercial aircraft may include hydraulic systems installed inside wing assemblies. The hydraulic systems include hydraulic lines that are typically supported with brackets. The brackets are attached to ribs, spars, and skin panels.
The hydraulic lines are routed around pre-designed structures and obstacles. The lines are lengthened and multiple bends in the lines are made to traverse these obstacles.
The increased length increases pressure losses as fluid travels through the hydraulic lines. The hydraulic lines may be upsized to restore performance.
The brackets and the upsized, lengthened lines add weight to the aircraft. The added weight increases aircraft fuel costs.
The hydraulic lines and brackets are also time consuming to install. This increases aircraft fabrication and maintenance costs.
It would be desirable to reduce these costs.